disney_mdwikfandomcom-20200214-history
You Wish!
'''You Wish! '''is a 2003 Disney Channel Original Movie, based on Jackie French Koller's 1991 novel If I Had One Wish. The film was directed by Paul Hoen; it stars A.J. Trauth, Spencer Breslin, Lalaine and Tim Reid. The movie was filmed in Auckland, New Zealand. It was released on January 10, 2003, on the Disney Channel. Plot Alex Lansing is extremely tormented by his younger brother, Stevie such as buying a turkey from a pet adoption show and making jocks (Gary and his friends) slam a pizza on Alex's head, but most recently, Alex is forced to take Stevie to the mall with him and his friend James, when Stevie receives a magical coin to wish anything and runs off in the mall without telling Alex. Alex is grounded for a month because of carelessness with Stevie and they are sent to bed. After Stevie gives Alex the coin, Alex wishes that he'd never had a little brother. The next day, he wakes up, only to find that his wish has come true. Stevie is now a spoiled child actor, "Terrence Russell McCormack" on a TV show named "Where's Stevie?". Although a cheerleader is his girlfriend now and he is mostly popular in school, Alex soon regrets a few things and that his new popular jock friends are now tormenting his other friends (Abby and James) and Fiona the cheerleader is revealed to be crude, mean and have a bossy attitude. After a while, Alex began to miss Stevie because Alex's parents are career-obsessed, which makes Alex feel lonely at his home. After being kicked out of Terrence's dressing room because Terrence thinks he's crazy when he tells him about him being Stevie, Alex reflects on his life with Stevie and realises how much he cares about him and misses him. As Alex walks home, Terrence drives by and decides to walk with Alex who he considers his friend despite thinking he's crazy. The two escape from Terrence's driver and after realising that this happened because of the coin, Alex and Terrence (who is convinced of the truth by Alex) set out to find the coin, enlisting the help of Abby who Alex convinces because of his different behaviour. The three locate the man who gave Stevie the coin, but he was injured without Stevie there to save him and had to close his shop and sold off the coin. After saying goodbye to Abby, Alex and Terrence are caught by the police and are taken to Alex's home where Terrence's caretaker comes to get him with the intention of covering up his running away. Terrence gets a call from his mother and is excited as he had the best night of his life, but quickly loses his excitement when learns that his mother is getting remarried. Alex and Terrence share a brotherly hug and say goodbye and Alex slips into a depression because he has no chance of returning to his world. The next day, while Alex is trying to find something on TV that doesn't remind him of his relationship with Stevie, his father gives him a bunch of old coins he bought to try to cheer him up, but Alex throws them across the room, then discovers that one is the magic coin. Alex gets it, but his shout of excitement frightens his parents due to his emotional state and they decide to break his door down when he won't open it. Before they can, Alex wishes that he never made the first wish and wakes up back in his own world with none of it having ever happened. Alex excitedly embraces Stevie and his friends and asks Abby (who he realised he had feelings for while in the other world) out while yelling to a passing Fiona that he's not her boyfriend. Later, Alex, James and Abby go skating and take Stevie with them and try to teach him to skate. He gives up, but then uses the coin to become a great skater. Cast *A.J. Trauth as Alex Lansing *Spencer Breslin as Stevie Lansing / Terrence Russell McCormack *Lalaine as Abby Ramirez *Tim Reid as Larry *Peter Feeney as Dave Lansing *Joshua Leys as Gary *Sally Stockwell as Pam Lansing *Ari Boyland as James Cooper *Emma Lahana as Fiona *Jay Bunyan as Charles *Jodie Rimmer as Zoe *Stephen Butterworth as Ronald Soundtrack The soundtrack included numerous songs, including: *"You Wish!" performed by Lalaine *"Now And Again" performed by Mavin (as Badge) *"A Thousand Miles" performed by Vanessa Carlton *"Life is Good" performed by Junk *"World of Our Own" performed by Westlife __FORCETOC__ Category:You Wish! Category:Films Category:2003 Films Category:Disney Channel Original Movies